Truth
by AryanVamp
Summary: Yuuko have a nice way of making the truth come around


I don't own XXXHolic.

Once again, thank you anata, for beta and suport. Love x infinity.

**_Truth_**

"Hey Watanuki, before you go. I have something for you."

"For me?"

"Drink this before you go to sleep tonight." Yuuko gave him a small bottle filled with something white.

"What is this?"

"Just drink it, okay?"

"HOW COULD I DRINK SOMETHING WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT IT IS?"

"Nothing bad will happen because of the drink. I promise. It's just to clear up your mind and your feelings. "

"I think I have no choice, right?"

"Right!"

"Okay then, I'll drink"

In the next day, Doumeki found Watanuki alone in the park, thinking about the drink Yuuko gave him while waiting for her like he had promised he would.

"I'm feeling normal up to now, so I don't think that drink had any effect on me."

"Oi."

"What?"

"… What are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing really, just thinking"

Doumeki's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"You're so calm today."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you didn't scream at me that your name its not 'oi'."

"My name is not 'oi'. But I don't fell like screaming today."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"Did Yuuko give something to you, or something weird happened?"

"Yes. Yuuko gave me something to drink yesterday."

"Ah."

"Do you think that the drink made me calmer?"

"Don't know. Maybe."

"It can be, right?"

"Right"

A moment of silence passed.

"What?"

"Doumeki, can I ask you a question?"

"That's already a question, but yes."

"Why do you always save me? No matter at what cost"

"I don't know. I think that's what friends do, right?

"Friends…"

"Yeah. But I don't know, because I've never had a friend before."

"We are… friends?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Because if we are, then why you're always making fun of me?"

"That is my way to hide the truth and don't get hurt."

"What's the truth, and why would you get hurt?"

Silence filled the park, empty at night.

"Yuuko once said that is really difficult being sincere at our age."

"Ok then, before I answer your questions answer me this: why do you hate me?"

"Why you say that?"

"Because that's what it seems to me. You are so kindhearted with everyone. You risk your life to save people that you not even know. I save you and all I get is a bento. I'm not complaining about the bento, but I feel that I'm the only one getting the cold looks.

"Is not that I hate you. I'm beginning to understand some of the things that Yuuko told me. For example, she told me that the akayashi likes when I fight with you, to set us a part. I really don't know the reason why I get so nervous around you. But I do."

"So, you don't hate me?"

"Not really. Like you've said, we're friends." _And I'm glad that we are_

Silence again.

"So… what is the truth?"

A moment of silence came before the answer. "I like you."

"You… what?"

"Not in a friendly kind of way."

"Why? I mean, why me? I'm always yelling at you"

A short smile came to Doumeki's lips. "I don't know. We can't choose this kind of thing. All I know is that your smile warms my heart and that I'd give my life to save yours, because I can't imagine a life without you around."

"Wait. Yuuko gave you something to drink to?"

"No, I just felt like being sincere with you."

Watanuki stayed in silence for a moment, looking to the horizon and smiling.

"What?" What are you smiling about?'

"I was just remembering other thing Yuuko said."

"And what was it?"

"That sometimes even love can turn into plain violence."

Doumeki's eyes widened.

"Please, don't jump into conclusions."

"So, explain to me what do you mean."

"Is just that I don't really know what my feelings for you are. All I know is that my heart gets warmer every time you do save me. I don't understand this feeling yet, and I don't want to give you any hope."

"Do you want to find out?"

"What?"

"What your feelings are?"

"How?

Doumeki leaned forward and kissed the other boy. Just pressing his lips on the other's. _It's just like magic. _Then, he opened his eyes and leaned back.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think I understand everything Yuuko said about you… about us. Please, remind me to thank her when she gets here."

"What do you…"

Doumeki's sentence was stopped by the lips of the other boy, on a more passionate kiss. Yuuko got back to the shop with a smirk on her face.


End file.
